


Lazy Morning

by Lailuva



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I hate everything right now and I want fluff dangit, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: Corin's family missed him.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret) & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127
Collections: Movies





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Something that could've taken place after Corin is back to himself, around chapters 10-11 of Hidden and Revealed.
> 
> Corin belongs to LadyIrina, who is kind enough to share him.

Corin was vaguely aware of something hard jutting uncomfortably into his collarbone, but since he was much more aware of being pleasantly warm and sleepy, he decided he’d rather ignore it and stay in bed. He wriggled further under the blankets.

Or rather, he tried to. He didn’t manage to move much; both his arms were weighted down. In fact, one was rather prickly and numb, the one on the same side as whatever was jabbing into his collarbone. What was that, anyway?

Corin cracked an eye open, blinking away sleep, and found a decent chunk of his view obscured by a familiar beskar helmet. Shifting, he saw Din was curled around and partially sprawled on him like a loth-cat that had found a heating blanket. He’d burrowed his face into Corin’s neck; the bottom rim of the helmet was what was jutting into Corin’s collarbone.

Corin shifted, trying to get more comfortable, but it was futile. Din grumbled something in his sleep and clung tighter, the helmet edge scraping along Corin’s skin. Corin sighed and settled for adjusting his numb arm, sliding it out from under Din and draping it over his shoulder instead.

A faint chirp made him look over at his other arm. It had been claimed by the little green child, currently blinking up sleepily at Corin and glancing between him and Din. The child reached out a hand to tentatively poke at the arm Din had draped over Corin’s stomach.

“Shh, he’s asleep.” The child huffed, and Corin had to stifle a laugh when he realized the child’s mistake. “I sighed, not him. Let him sleep. He needs it.”

Corin expected his ever-active little green bean to insist that Corin, at least, get out of bed and attend to the child’s needs, but instead the little one snuggled closer into Corin’s side, pulling his arm along to ensure Corin’s hand was still holding him. He cooed softly, tiny hands grasping at Corin’s fingers.

Nothing could’ve stopped the smile spreading over Corin’s face. “I guess we all could use some more sleep, couldn’t we?”

The child only cooed again, closing his eyes and curling up under Corin’s hand, tiny green fingers still tightly grasping Corin’s.

Somehow, Corin managed to pull the blankets up just far enough to cover the child and tuck him in, earning a sleepy contented chirr for the effort as well as finally shifting his collarbone fully away from Din’s helmet. If the movement woke Din, he didn’t show it, only making a sleepy mumbling sound and tucking his head under Corin’s chin.

Corin’s stomach was starting to growl, and the light streaming in from the window was starting to angle towards his eyes, but he didn’t move. Starting the day could wait. Right now, there was nowhere he’d rather be than here, with his family in his arms.


End file.
